My Last Words to You
by Asha Davis
Summary: What the last words to this one lab rat when it looks like good bye
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"CHAAASSSEE HELP" his sister screams.

"CHHAAASSSEE SAVE ME!" his bother yells.

Bree is hanging from a rope. If she lets go she will be New York City road kill. Adam is lying on the ground with a medal rod on his chest. He may have super strength, but this rod is super heavy. His arms are about to give out. If Adam drops the rod he will be crush. If Bree lets go she will be squished.

"Come on you robotic freak!" A man with angry eyes and a gun yells at him. There are 3 lives that need to be saved. Adam's Bree's and his own. Who know the hardest decision of life would happen on top of the Empire State building?

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP" their voices scream and pled. Chase takes a deep breath and does what has to be done. He with his right hand he pushes the rod off Adam. And with his left levitates Bree up to the top of the building. He feels himself slipping away this sort of thing always happens to him when he over loads his chip. Before he slips into the dark he hears a bang of a gun. But lucky there is no pain. Just black and a voice.

"Chase!" it screams.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Chase!" Bree's screams after hearing the gunshot.

"Bree, calm down it missed him. He'll wake up in a minute. He always does." Adam reminds her. This causes Bree to re-focus on the mission. The man with the run is running to the plasma gun on the ground. The gun shot powerful energy. It caused Bree to almost become road kill and Adam almost to become a pancake. Bree super speeds to the plasma gun and throws it to Adam. He catches and crushes it. The rest of the mission is simple. Grabbing and tying up the mad man before any more damage can be done. Bree holds onto the man and takes him to the Davenport Jail back home. When she gets back Adam is standing above Chase who still has not woken up.

"I hate it when he saves our butts." Bree mumbles to Adam.

"Yay, me too. We're muscle and hustle. Muscle and Hustle are supposed to save Chusle. Not Chusle save Muscle and Hustle." Adam complains.

"Ummm yay. Anyway grab sleeping beauty. I want to go home." Bree jeers.

"Hay cool look. Chase is smoking." Adam laughs.

"What? Where!" Bree asks quickly. Adam points to the back of Chase's neck.

"Adam I don't think that's good. We need to get him to Mr. Davenport." Bree tells him.

Seconds later they are walking into the lab. Where a smiling Mr. Davenport and Leo are waiting.

"Great job guys." Mr. Davenport complements.

"Woah, what's up with smoky?" Leo asks. Mr. Davenport suddenly notices Chase and his smoking neck.

"Please don't tell me that's his-"Mr. Davenport starts.

"Chip? I think so." Bree informs him. Mr. Davenport's face drops.

"Put him on the counter. Quickly quickly." He orders. He starts looking at Chase's neck and pressing buttons all over the lab.

"I need you to tell me what happened." He demands.

"All he did was use his dual ability thing to… uuummm, save us." Adam admits. He was hoping no one would have to find out about the being saved thing.

"I told you guys not to use 2 abilities at once." Mr. Davenport yells at them. A couple more seconds and the smoking stops on a groan comes from Chase's body.

"Chase? Can you hear me?" Mr. Davenport ask him softly.

"Yay" He groans as he sits up.

"Chase I told you that you can't be using two abilities at once. It overloads your chip." He scolds softly.

"Sorry." He mumbles. Mr. Davenport hooks up some cords to his chip. A couple minutes later. He unhooks that cords.

"You are very lucky. You almost overloaded your chip." He tells him.

"What happens when they overload there chips?" Leo asks.

"It implodes." Mr. Davenport tells Leo. "Listen to me very carefully Chase. You cannot use two abilities at once anymore. And until farther notice you are banned from using your abilities."

"What! Why?" Chase asks him.

"You chip is very delicate right now. If you use it, it might implode." Mr. Davenport directs him.

"What about missions and training?" Leo asks.

"None of that until I says so." Mr. Davenport says.

3 days later….

The first day was easy. Chase was too tired to use his abilities anyway. The second day was a little harder. But only because it was a Monday and he had to go back to school. School was so much harder and less fun without using his abilities. By the 3rd day it was impossible.

"None of these questions make any sense." He complains to Adam and Leo during lunch. "Tahm raey saw uep uilkuarf urod? What does that even mean?"

"That says what year was Ben Franklin born." Leo tells him. It turns out Chase is extremely dyslexic, but his super smarts decoded it for him. And since he is not supposed to us bionics Mr. Davenport turned off his chip completely so he would be tempted to use it.

"Ha I'm smarter than you Chase. Even I can read what that says." Adam jokes. Chase stares at Adam until the smile on his face disappears and then he picks up his tray dumps it in the trash and walks out of the lunch room.

Later that day Chase was walking down hall. It was in-between classes so no one was in the hallway but him. Chase was in the middle of the hall when he heard a noise.

"Come on you stupid Corn Puffs. GET OUT!" Adam demands. Chase walks over to the vending machine. Adam was standing in front of it trying to shake a snack of it.

"Adam, why aren't you in math class?" Chase asks him.

"Why would I be in math class?" Adam asks him. "Why are you out here? You hate missing class?"

"School is a lot funner when you can read the board." He tells him.

"Makes sense." Adam agrees. Who finally got his Corn Puffs out of the vending machine. Adam starts to walk away. Unknown to him while he was shaking the machine his pant leg got wrapped around the leg of the machine. And when he turned to walk away the machine tripped him onto his stomach. And the machine came with him.

"Adam! No!" Chase screams. Instantly Chase overrides to block on his chip and activates his molecular kinesis keeping the machine from crushing him. Although the second he used his abilities a loud pop followed by pain, smoke and darkness.

"Chase? Chasey!?" Adam panics. He turns his brother onto his stomach. Smoke. Then blood. Then fire. Chase's chip is on fire. Adam grabs Chase and practically throws him into the bubbler (water fountain). The fire goes out. What is left almost makes Adam puke. There is a little melted hole in the back of his brother's neck. He can clearly his chip. Without thinking Adam leaves Chase on the ground and runs to Bree's class and then Leo's. Bree super speeds all of them to the Lab.

While Mr. Davenport is in the lab fixing Chase everyone in the kitchen. Leo is on the coach playing his games. Bree is doing homework and Adam is making a food castle.

"Should we be worried?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so. Worst case scenario Mr. Davenport fixes Chase's chip and we get grounded." Bree tells him.

"I don't know. It look really bad." Adam says.

"Don't worry Chase always bounces back up." Bree comforts him.

"Yay like the Avalanche" Leo reminds them.

"And when Douglass took us over." Bree says.

"Oooohhh and all those times I throw him." Adam reminds himself.

"See everything is going to be fine. "Bree smiles. After a while though things got more tense. Mr. Davenport is not up and it's been awhile, almost a couple hours. The hope that was once there is now all but gone. Mr. Davenport finally walks up stairs.

"So what's up?" Leo asks. Although he meant to be cheerily he realized by look on his face it was not the time or place.

"I told him not the use his abilities." Mr. Davenport voice cracks.

"What-"Bree starts. Mr. Davenport shakes his head.

"Why don't we eat something first" Tasha suggests. She arrived an hour ago.

Nobody talks during dinner. Finally the silence is broken.

"Mr. Davenport, tell us what's wrong with our bother." Bree demands. After silence and a deep breath he gives in.

"Your bionic chips control your bionics. But they are also intertwined with you human systems, especially your nervous systems. So when his chip exploded it not only destroyed his bionics it has so messed with his nervous system."

"How much messed up?" Adam asks.

"I'm….I'm not sure." He signs "but I would suggest if you are going to talk to him, sooner is better than later."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Davenport

I decide to go first. I tried to hide how bad it really was from the kids. But inside I know that the best case scenario is he wakes up at all. Honestly, if he makes it through the night I will be surprised. When his chip imploded it destroyed his spinal cord and caused extreme brain and nervous damages. I have him on an oxygen tank and a heart monitor. His face is pale with pain. "Hay Chase, it's me Mr. Davenport." I start softly. "I don't really know what to say to you right now. Hay do you remember when you were a little kid. You were just learning how to control your molecular kinesis. I think you were 7 when you discovered that ability. You were trying to make a spoon move from one end of the room to the other. And you accidentally hit Adam in the head with the spoon. He got so mad at you and you got scared. You accidently glitched and made everything in the room go to the ceiling. It took us days to fix the lab. Oh and remember when Bree made fun of you because you got scared during that horror movie when you were 9. That was the first time Spike got out. You messed up the lab, and Bree, so much. I was honestly proud. It was the first time you showed that you were capable of fighting. Remember when you and Leo made that robot that beat mine in that robot battle. That was the day I became ready to give you my empire. That was the day you proved that you were the one I am supposed to give my life's work to. But, my favorite memory of you when you were younger was when you were 11. You accidentally called me Dad. Listen, I know I was always more of a trainer and coach than a father, but I want you to know you are my son. And I love you more than anything. More than money, fame or even myself. You kids are my children and I would do anything for you." I'm now crying "I am sooo sorry I can't fix you Chasey. I promise I will be whatever I can to fix you." I cry for a long time. "I'm proud of you son. I love you. I love more than you will ever know."

Bree

"Chase" I say as I stare at his pale face. It's weird talking to a person even though they can't hear you. "Wake up. Please. We need you to be alright. You are my brother." I quickly realize pleading isn't going to help. So I decide to move onto, the what I am afraid is good-bye. "I have never told you this, but I think you are really smart. I know if you were awake you would say how you are supposed to be smart. But I mean even without your bionics you are smart. I don't think you need your bionics to be a hero. You are always sacrificing yourself for us. Me and Adam never told you this, but we hate it when you save your butts. I don't really know why though. Maybe because we don't like being rescued or maybe because we hate the idea of needing help from our little brother. Or maybe we don't like that you saved us, because you are the little brother we are supposed to protect you. A lot of times it gets flipped. You watch out for us. Me and Adam gang up on you a lot. I am really sorry. It's just you are so different than the two of us. Remember when you left to go on that mission all by yourself and got stuck in that avalanche? We were all really upset. And I don't know what I would have done. Chase, if you don't….. make it. I don't know what I will do. Chase you are my brother. I care about you so much. If you die part of me is going with you. All I need is for you to wake up. I don't know care what state you are in. We will help you through it. I know Mr. Davenport is trying to make it seem better than it is. But I know he doesn't expect you to live. Please prove him wrong. We need you. I need you."

Leo

"You look awful" I tell him "Hay can you hear me? No, okay. Listen I have been thinking about how this could change everything. I mean if you aren't bionic any more than…. Whoa. I am doing a really bad job at this aren't I? Listen Chase even if you aren't going to be normal when you wake up you are still going to be my brother. When I first met you I didn't think you would become my brothers and sister. I thought we would be friends. Just friends. But you so much more than that. More than friends, best friends or even half-brothers. You are my full on brother for life. Can I tell you something? I am really jealous of you guys. You guys have all these awesome abilities. You guys are better than my video games. And you Chase are the leader of the superheroes. How cool is that!? It's amazing. Adam and Bree don't understand us really. They are popular and athletic. We are neither, but that's how we bond. We understand each other. Sometimes Adam and Bree drive me crazy. There has only been one time I got really mad at you. That was when you took my act for the talent show. But we both got what we deserved. When you wake up I want us to take Big D's helicopter to Michigan. Before I go I want to tell you a secret. Sometimes I feel really worthless around you guys. All I do is make mistakes and 'Leo' things up. But when I am around you, you make me feel as important as you guys. You talk to me like a brother."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tasha

"Hay sweetie, how are you?" I whisper even though know the answer. "Listen I am really sorry about what is happening to you. So are your brothers and sister. Donald told me what is happening. I am so sorry. I want you to know even though am not you're really mother and you are not my real son I still look at you like you are mine. I hope you see me as your mother. I don't know what it is like grow up without a mother. Or to be raised by a man like Donald. That must have been hard. The man is a genus but he has no idea about somethings. I know you have been through a lot in your life. But I want to thank you for how accepting you have been of Leo and me. You three have been so nice. You were even willing to be transferred to Antarctica for us. And you especially have been good for Leo. His grades and behavior have gotten so much better. Before we moved here Leo never studied or did homework. He wouldn't do any work either. But since we moved he his grades and happiness have improved so much its really day and night. Leo looks up to you Chase. You are not only a brother but also a role model. I love and you are my son no matter what happens. Please wake up this family needs you." By the end I am crying.

Douglass

When I saw Chase's light for his GPS go haywire I had to see what was up. After Tasha was done blubbering I walk over to my son. "Son?" I ask hoping somehow he will wake up for me. He doesn't. I sigh and continue "This would have never happened if Donny hadn't taken you from me. Chase I am not the blubbery type but I want you to know something before you die because I know that is what is going to happen. When I created you I made you special. Adam and Bree are special to, but you are extra special. When I created you I made you different. You have more powers and abilities than they do. I also gave you something even more. I knew because of how I made you chip that you would be my favorite and you are. You have always been. That's why I went to save you from that avalanche. I don't really know how to tell you this so I am just going to do it the best I can. I am going to tell you something you have always wanted to know. Even though you have never asked I know you want to know. I am going to tell you the names of your parents.

Adam: mother = Mary Jinks father = Henery Smith

Bree: mother = Mary Jinks father = Henery Smith

Chase: mother =Mary Jinks father = Douglass Davenport

Chase I wanted you to be special. So I gave you half of my genetics. I created you three to be bionic soldiers. Or at least that's what Donny has told you. I actually created Adam and Bree to be soldiers. I created you to be my son and successor. I knew you were going to be smart so made you like me." I am about to cry so leave. Although it was really hard to leave him because I really do love that boy. I mean he is my son after all.

Eddie

I know everyone sees me as an evil robot, but I am not. I do have feelings. I just don't like to show them. "So Bionic Brains." I start "I know you can't hear me, but I just want to say, I love you" I cry. "Please don't die like Donny says you will. I love you. I mean I practically raised you with Donny. I watched you take your first steps and first words. Plleeaaaseee don't die. You are the only one other than Daddy that can fix me when I malfunction!"

Adam

I am the last one to do this. I don't know why though. Maybe because part of me wanted to believe this is just a bad dream and I will be woken up from it any minute to go to school. But since it hasn't happened yet I figure that must mean this is real life. My brother is really dying and this might really be good-bye. When I walk into the lab and see him lying on the lab counter I want to cry. A heart monitor and oxygen mask. I am not smart and I know that is not good news. His body looks like a carcass and his face doesn't look like my brother. This person looks like they are in pain. Chase is not in pain. Chase is sleeping in his capsule, he is sleeping like me dreaming little Chase dreams. This just a nightmare not real life. Maybe if I go along with the nightmare at the end of the dream I will wake up. Yay that's all I have to do. Act like this is really life and in the end things will work out. "Hay Chasey it's me Adam. So this is a dream and to get out of it I have to act like it is real life, right?" I stand above him looking at his face. He is really in front of me. This is real life not a dream. "Okay" my voice cracks "this is not a dream this is real. You really are hurt Chasey…..My little brother is dying. Chase you are dying!" The realization has just hit me. "You are dying and it's all my fault. Why did you have to save me from that stupid vending machine? It wouldn't have killed me you know only hurt. Why did you have to help us on the building? Why did you have to use 2 abilities at once?" I am crying now. "I'm sorry Chasey this is all my fault if I was better at being a hero this wouldn't have happened. I am sorry all those times I hurt you. You are my brother I shouldn't call you names or hurt you. I am sorry about all those things I called you. I don't know why I have always been so mean to you. If I could take anything back it would be not taking better care of you. I am the oldest. I am supposed to be the one that cares for you and Bree. I am suppose to protect you. No make fun of you when you need help. Chase if you wake up I promise to treat you better, no matter what." I walk over to the elevator. But before I go upstairs I turn around and look at my brother and whisper "love you buddy."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 11:23 that same night the heart monitor went flat and Chase's body went cold. Mr. Davenport, who was sitting next to Chase, tired everything he could to bring him back. Nothing worked. At 11:33 Chase Davenport was pronounced dead. Everyone was standing around him when finally Mr. Davenport had done all he could. Everyone cried. Even Douglass who was watching Chase's GPS light cried when he saw it go out. There was a school wide funeral three days later. Chase Alan Davenport had died of a car crash. Even Principle Perry was sad.

**The End**

**Maybe : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**I bet you thought I was done… but I'm not : ) **

Chapter 5

I open my eyes. I am standing in my capsule. Next to me is my brother. On the other side of me is my sister. They are sleeping. I just had a really bizarre dream. I know it was just a dream, but it all seemed so real. I walk out of my capsule. According to my bionics it is- wait. Why aren't my bionics working? Why can't I tap into the internet and look at the time and date. I probably just need an update. This sort of thing happened when I need an update. I walk over to the calendar. It is February 2. It is a school day, I better get Adam, Bree and Leo up.

"Adam get up." Bree tells him. That's weird normally I get everyone up for school.

"Fine, but I don't see why I have to get up. It's not like I am going to school anyway." He complains.

"What? Yes you are it is a weekday." I tell him.

"I know but Mr.- I mean dad wants you to get up with us so we can eat breakfast as a family." Bree tells him.

"Dad?" I question. "We have never called Mr. Davenport dad before. And eat together as a family? We don't do that either. Bree, Adam what's going on?" They don't even seem to register that I'm here.

"Let's just go" Adam says. We all go to the elevator.

"Adam, why aren't you dressed?" I ask him. No response.

"ADAM!" I yell at him. It is as if he can't even hear a word I am saying.

"ADAM CHARLES DAVENPORT!" I bellow. Still no answer. Why isn't he answering me? Finally I punch him in the arm, or at least that is what I mean to do.

"AAHHH" I squeal. My arm goes straight through him. "What the…. Wait!" I start touching everything. My arms just go through. I yell, scream and dance. Nothing helps. "What is wrong with me?" Then suddenly it hits me. That was not weird dream. Now that I think about it, February 2 was yesterday. The elevator doors open and we all walk into the kitchen. Everyone is sitting around the breakfast table. They all look tired. All I do is stare at them. Watching them slowly eat. Nobody says anything for a long time.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Bree asks them toward the end of breakfast.

"Yes" Adam answers for everyone. I nod. I do know what today is. It's the one year anniversary of my death.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So, I am dead. Cool. I am a ghost. Awesome. Now if only there was an answer to the millions and millions of question I have. Such as why am I a ghost. Why Mr. Davenport is now called Dad. And how long have I been dead. The ride to school answered some questions. I have been dead for one year, exactly. Adam is out high school. Bree is a senior. Leo is a sophomore.

"Have a good day." Mr. Davenport calls out to us as he leaves.

"Do you want to play video games with me after school?" Leo asks Bree.

"No thanks. I have a date with Johnny." Bree tells him. Johnny, who's Johnny. You die for a year and look at what happens.

"A DATE! You have a date today! How could you Bree this day is important. We were going to so all of His favorite things and visit him today." Leo yells at her.

"I'm sorry I just, you know, think it is time to move on." She suggests. Okay, that hurt a little bit. I mean I don't expect her to be balling her eyes out all day. But I mean really make a date on the one year anniversary. I mean ouch I felt that one and I'm dead.

"Me too, but today is the day." Leo emphasizes.

"Yay, well maybe this is how I am dealing with it all. Maybe this is how I want to handle everything. I miss him to you know. He was my brother before he was yours!" She yells at him. She then storms off. Leo looks hurt. I decide to follow Bree. She walks into math. She looks really sad and hurt. Man I wish I could make her feel better right now. I don't know why I do it but I give her a hug. My arms go through her. But somehow after the hug she does look happier. When the class starts I decide to go and check up on Leo. He is in History. I watch him. He falls asleep within the first 10 minutes.  
"Dooly! What have I told you about falling asleep in my class?" Mr. Whinerid the history teacher snaps at him.

"I don't know I was sleeping." Leo cracks. The whole class, except Mr. Whinerid laughs.

"Office now!" He orders. Leo picks up his stuff and makes his way to Principle Perry office.

"Let me guess" She asks him "lizards in the lunchroom? Itching power on the toilet seats? Mice in the library?" Leo snorts with laughter.

"You know that one more offence and I am going to have to suspend you." She threatens.

"Yay, okay." Leo laughs.

"I'm serious Dooly. If you put one toe on the line. I will suspend you!" Perry threatens. Leo walks out of the office and heads to History. I decide to go and see how Bree is doing. She is frantically taking notes. When the teacher hands back a test I notice that Bree got a 100%. Wow, she has never been good at math.

"Nerd" A boy next to her coughs. Bree looks hurt. How dare he make fun of her. RING. The bell goes off. I follow Bree to her locker. On the way there 2 people knock her books out of her arms. And 11 call her a nerd or a dork. I am so mad. I am so mad that I punch the wall next to.  
"Ouch!" I yelp. Wait ouch. My hand didn't go through the wall. I try it again. My hand goes through. "How did I?' Then it hits me. When I get mad enough I can touch things. I run over to Bree. I follow her to her next class. I don't really pay attention though. I am too busy lost in thought. When her class is over which I think it might have been Spanish 3 but I am not sure. I follow her to her locker again. On the way some jerk pushes her and she falls down.  
"Leave her alone!" I yell. And as the bully walks away from her I stick my leg out and trip him. Everyone in the hall laughs at him. Bree is smiling. I go and find Leo. He is standing in front of his open locker. The only things in it are a broken pencil and a pack of gum. I notice for the first time much Leo has changed. For one he finally hit his growth spurt. He is like 5'9. Also he looks like he is going to end up on jail. He has bags under his eyes and his pants are really low. He is also wearing a ridiculous shirt that says 'Don't u wish ur girlfriend was HOT like me?'.

"Gee man put on a belt." I say. Then 3 guys walk up to Leo.

"Hay man you want to head to the park and make a couple deals with us?" One boy asks him.

"I don't know, maybe some other time." He tells him.

"Come on man don't be such a girl." A different boy says.

"Well..." He says staring at Bree obviously remembering how she hurt him. "count me in!" Leo says. I follow Leo around till lunch time. He didn't do much in class and I can tell that he is failing classes. After lunch I follow Bree around. She seems to be doing very well in school. I think I even heard someone say that she is the top of her class. After school we all head home. We walk, Mr. Davenport doesn't pick us up. The whole way home neither Bree or Leo say a word. When we get home Adam is sitting on the coach.

"Hay." Bree says.

"Hmm" he response.

"Where's Dad?" Bree asks him.

"donno." He answers.

"Did you get off the coach today?" Leo asks sarcastically.

"Yay I had to go to the bathroom like an hour ago." He tells him.

"Oh hi guys." Tasha says cheerily "do you guys still want to go to Peppie's Pizza tonight?" Peppie's is my favorite place to eat.

"Sorry can't I have a date." Bree tells her.

"You have a date! Tonight?" Adam asks suddenly looking alive again.

"Yes, and it's with Johnny." She says stubbornly.

"Oh, well we could go tomorrow night." Tasha suggests.

"Fine" Adam answers.

"Fine" Leo says.

"Alright" Bree agrees. After that everyone just goes to their separate corners. Leo goes to his room. Bree goes down to the lab to do homework and get ready for her date. Adam sits on the coach and Tasha goes to work on her next news report. Everything is so different. We used to talk and hang out in the lab. Around dinner the doorbell rings. Bree super speeds to the door. She has straightened her hair and is in a little red dress with black high heels. When she answers the door, a _**man**_ is standing there. He looks like he is 24.

"Hay Bree is that your boyfriend or is that his dad?" Adam jokes. I know Adam is kidding but this guy does seem like he is a little old for her.

"Shut-up Adam." She snaps. This can't be good, I better go with her. I follow them out to his car. I get into the backseat. It bothers me that I can't put on a seat belt. We drive for like 30 minutes. They talk about weird things like cats and weird flavors of water they have tried. Bree honestly doesn't seem really comfortable with him. After a couple more minutes Bree finally notices that they are not near any restaurants.

"Hay, were are we going?" She asks him.

"Oh there is this one place I know it's not far from here." He tells her. She nods. A couple more minutes and he pulls the car into a cornfield. He unbuckles himself and puts his arms over the seat.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"I thought we could start with desert." He tells her sliding his arms onto Bree's shoulders. My fingers are balled into a fist. He better not hurt her. A couple seconds later he wraps his arms around her body and kisses her, a lot. It only takes a couple of seconds before she starts to struggle.

"Stop" She orders him. He doesn't stop.

"NO!" She yells.

"What's wrong? Scared of fun?" He asks her smiling clearly enjoying himself.

"No… please stop." She begs. I am ticked. He is getting closer and closer to her. I can't take it anymore. I look back. I notice there is a light pole across the road. While Johnny is busy with Bree I reach over and pull on the emergency brake. He doesn't notice the car is backing up, until it is too late. When the car slams into the pole Johnny gets thrown back into the windshield. His body lies limply on Bree's lap. Bree who is somehow unharmed. Bree starts to cry.

"I'm…. sorry Chasey." She silently sobs. What is she sorry to me be about. She is the one who almost got raped. After a couple seconds she decides to call Tasha and tell her what happened. About an hour later Tasha, an ambulance, cop and tow truck are there. Tasha takes us home. The car ride is silent. When we get home Adam is waiting (with the TV turned off) on the coach.

"Bree!" He exclaims. He runs over and gives her a hug. "Are you okay?" She starts sobbing into his arms.

The two of them head down to the lab. I am about to follow them, but I notice Leo walking out the door. I quickly run after him. He walks down the driveway and gets into a car.  
"Hay man ready to make some cash?" A guy asks him.

"Yay, but how can I, I didn't cook anything up?" he asks the boy.

"Easy all you need to do I make a couple sells for us." He answers.

"Why do you need me to make the sells? Can't you do it yourself?" He ask.

"Because, rich boy, we are on probation and if we got caught with the goods well be out in the slammer for at least 8 to 10." He answers obviously looing his temper. Leo is smart enough to know not to ask any further questions. When we get to the local dog park the boy driving throws a paper bag at Leo and yells "Get out!" Leo gets out.

"Who do I sell it to?" He asks feebly.

"Not my problem. We'll be back in three hours. If you haven't sold the whole bag by then we will have to teach you the idea of pain." He threatens. The car then speeds off.

"I should have stayed home." Leo mumbles to himself. He starts to walk around. A couple minutes later a man walking a chocolate lab walks by.

"Excuse me sir" Leo asks him. The man walks toward Leo. I notice a shiny object sticking out of the man's belt. I get closer and notice it is a police badge. I quickly come up with a plan. If Leo tries to sell drugs to this man he will get locked up in a heartbeat. I run over to the officer's dog. I think about what would have happened if I hadn't stopped Johnny. That is all it takes to make me mad. I reach and undo the dog's leash. The dog runs.

"Dillon!" The officer yells. I did it just in time. Leo was about to bring out the paper bag.

"What is this?" Leo asks looking at a medal object. When the man ran after his dog his badge fell out of his pocket. Leo's eyes get wide when he realizes how close he just got to being in jail. Leo grabs the badge and runs to a trashcan and throws the paper bag in it. He then runs after the officer. I go with him. When Leo gets to the officer he has his dog back.

"Excuse me but I think you dropped this." Leo tells him handing the officer back badge.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much. You have just saved me a lot of trouble. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The officer asks.

"Umm actually there is, my ride kinda left me and I need a ride home." Leo asks.

"Sure!" The man says happily. 10 minutes later we are walking up the driveway. When Leo gets to the door he stops and sits on the front step.

"I'm sorry Chase. I have really messed up this year. I promise to do better starting now." Leo says quietly. What is he sorry to me about? He is the one who almost got arrested. He then gets up and walks down to the lab to join Adam and Bree. Things are starting to be a little more normal.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone is down in the lab, talking. They aren't talking about the events that happened earlier that day. They are talking about other stuff, random stuff. At about 10:30 Tasha calls down and tells them it's time to go to bed. Leo heads upstairs and Adam and Bree get into their capsules. I decide to follow. 15 minutes later Bree is asleep. I can't sleep. Probably because I'm a ghost. It seems like Adam can't sleep either because he is getting out of his capsule. He walks to the elevator.

"hay hay where are we going?" I him. I chase after him. He has changed out of his sleeping cloths and into jeans and a jacket. When we get up stair it is empty. Adam grabs his keys and heads for the front door.

"Great, I am going to have to save your rear end to? Man you guys have really lost it. I mean I have only been gone one year. How much trouble can you guys get into in a year?" I ask him. But it is pointless because he can't hear me.

Adam gets into his car. I get in the front with him.

"So, what do you feel like doing? Selling drugs to a cop or getting raped by an old man? Or hay maybe you want to do your own thing and rob a bank. I'd be down with that." I joke.

Adam drives for about 10 minutes until he reaches a grave yard.

"Drugs then?" I ask.

He gets out and walks into the creepy place. I'm a ghost and this place is freaking me out. He can he be okay? He walks into about the middle of the graveyard and then stops. We are standing in front of a gravestone. By the way he is acting I don't even need to read the headstone to know what it says.

"Hay Chasey, I know that it's been a year since I last talked to you, and I'm sorry about that but I just wanted to tell you some stuff." Adam tells me. He takes a deep breath and continues. "Last time I talked to you I was…. Mad. I was mad at you for dying. It felt like you were giving up on us. But now that I have thought about it I realize that I wasn't actually mad at you. I was scared. I didn't want to believe it, nobody did. But we all knew you were a gonner. I was scared because I all of a sudden I had to grow up. You had made it so easy to stay a kid. I didn't have to worry about getting up on time. I didn't have to worry about if I exposed my bionics. I didn't even have to worry about what the temperature was like outside. Because you would always make sure we were safe and dress for the right temperature." Adam chokes. I didn't even realize how much they depended on me. Adam looks really sad. He is sitting in front of my head stone. I go and sit next to him.

"Ever since you left it has been hard. We all have to take care of the little things. About a month ago I and Bree went on our first mission since you left. It was a simple mission. An oil field had caught on fire. All we had to do was set out the fire and save the people that were trapped." Adam looks like he is about to cry. "We couldn't think of a plan to save them or put the fire out. Bree went to go and save this man and she almost got crushed by a falling pipe. Chase, Bree almost died because of me! We had to abort the mission after that. 17 people died because we had to abort the mission. We haven't gone on another mission since then." Adam sniffs. Nobody had ever died because of a failed mission. This must have been really hard for them to take.

"Chasey things haven't been the same since you left. Bree keeps getting caught up with these bad boys. Leo has…. He has just did a 180. He hangs out with the worst kids in school and gets worst grades than I did. Mr. Davenport hasn't been able to come up with an invention since you died. Even Eddie doesn't bother anyone any more. I don't know why things have changed so much, but I think it might me because no one has stepped up and become the new leader. But that is going to change. I am going to be different I am going to be the new missions leader. I am going to make sure that Bree and Leo do their homework and dress right for school. I am going to think of the plans. It is going to be hard. But, hay, someone has to it." Adam says smiling. He doesn't say anything else. He just stares at my head stone. At 11:33 I have this strange feeling. Everything is getting lighter. I feel lighter. And then nothing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bree get up, it's time to get ready for school." I hear Adam voice tell her. I open my eyes and I see that I am standing in y capsule. I turn and see Adam. He is dressed and Bree is walking out of her capsule.

"Mom had breakfast ready." Adam tells her smiling.

"Adam, do you know what today is?" Bree asks him. Suddenly his face drops. I run over to the calendar. It is February 2. It has been a year. It has felt like seconds.

"Yay, it's the day you have you trig test." He says quietly.

"Adam." Bree demands.

"You have to hurry up and get to school you collage scholar." He jokes.

"Adam." She demands again.

"I know Bree. I know." Adam saying giving in. We head up stairs there everyone is already at the breakfast table.

"Mid terms came out yesterday Leo" Tasha says firmly.

"How did I do?" Leo asks.

"Straight A's!" She exclaims. Everyone cheers and congratulates Leo. Wow, things have changed.

"Come on guys, enough cheering." Adam tells them. "Lets go to the car you guys are going to be late. Oh and Leo grab a jacket it is kinda chilly out." Leo nods his head and we all pile in the car. First we drop Leo off at Mission Creek High school. Then we drop Bree off at Mission Creek Community Collage. Then we head home. When we get there it is just Adam and me.

"Hello?" Adam calls out. No answer. He then goes down to the lab. I steps into his capsule and changes into workout cloths. He then walks over to treadmill. I watch Adam work out for about 2 hours. He has really gotten in shape in the past year. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. It all seems normal. It isn't until he heads to the punching bag does something weird happen. He starts to cry.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Chasey, I don't get it." Adam cries. "I am doing what I told you I would do. I am a leader. Bree and I have been going on missions for 8 months now. Leo has amazing grades. Dad has been coming up with new inventions left and right. Bree is in a really good relationship with this boy. In fact he told me that he is planning on marrying her. Things have been great! But I am still sad and I don't know why. I think it is because I feel like your death is my fault. That is something I won't be able to live down. No matter how much I try." He cries. I don't know what to do. I want to tell him I forgive him. But I can't.  
"Adam you have to let it go!" I exclaim. "You have to let me go. I have been dead for like two years now. Even I am over it." Adam just keeps blubbering and mumbling. I think of something. I go over to his phone. It is in his back pocket. I have him butt dial Bree and Leo. It only takes a half hour for them to get there. Adam is still sitting on the ground. He has finally stopped crying, but his eyes are red.  
"Adam?" Bree asks from the elevator.

"Bree! Leo! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in school." Adam asks them,

"Yay and you are supposed to be a man, not a sad little boy." Leo jokes.

"What's wrong?" Bree asks him.

"Nothing, I just…. Seriously why aren't you in school?" Adam asks trying to change the subject.

"Because you butt dialed us and we heard you crying." Bree admits,

"Oh." Adam says.

"Adam what's wrong?" Bree ask him. Leo and Bree come up and sitting down on the floor next to him.

Adam tries not to say anything but he ends up spilling. "It's been 2 years since Chase died and I still feel responsible. Chase would be alive if I hadn't been so stupid."

"Adam, I am soooo sorry I didn't know that is how you felt." Bree consoles him.

"Yay man" Leo agrees "I'm sorry."

"I have tried to be more responsible over the past year. Tried to make things work. Tried to be more like him….." Adam admits.

"What happened to our brother is nothing short of horrible. But you can't blame yourself. That kinda guilt will just eat you alive." Bree tells him.

"And if there is one thing I have learned through this whole ordeal it's that you can't be anybody but yourself. If you try to be someone else someone you are not you are just going to end up short every time." Leo adds.

"You really think I should stop blaming myself?" Adam asks them.

"YES!" Leo and Bree exclaim. After a little longer of silence Adam asks

"When does it stop hurting?" Adam asks.

"Never." Bree says crying.

"When does it get easier?" Adam asks crying.

"Never." Leo tells him crying. "Even though it will always hurt we will always have each other to help get through it."

"Thanks guys" Adam says smiling. Then they all hug it out.

"Hay do you guys what to make a nacho cheese fountain?" Adam asks them a couple minutes later.

"I thought you would never ask." Leo says smiling. And they all head up stairs. I feel myself getting lighter. I know this is the last time I will see the lab. I know next year on February 2, I will not be there. My work here is done. I have completed my last and final mission. Then there is nothing.

**The End for real this time**


	10. Epilouge

**So, someone asked for a sequel, well there isn't going to be one. But here….**

Epilogue

Adam's Point of View

I carry my son Noah to bed. I place him gently in the covers and kiss him on his forehead. Then I walk out the room.

"Daddy?" His 5 year old voice pipes up.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" He asks.

"Noo.." His older brother complains form across the room. He is 10 and thinks bed time stories are for babies.

"Alright." I agree. What should I tell them? I could tell them about one of my adventures as a bionic super hero. Which they still don't know are real and I doubt they ever will. Then it hits me. I have been saving this one for a long time. "This is the story of the greatest super hero ever." I smile.

"Is it you?" My heart jumps at the small boy's question. Although I am not sure why. Maybe because I am scared that he might know the truth behind my secret past. Or maybe at the idea that my son sees me as the Greatest Super Hero ever.

"No." I tell him. "This super hero's name is Chase."

"Hay like bubby! Is bubby the greatest super hero ever?" He asks. I know have my oldest son's attention.

"Well no. They do have the same name. In fact you are named after this great man.." I tell my oldest son, whose name is Chase.

"Really?" He asks. I nod.

"Chase was the leader of this team of super bionic super humans. His powers were super smarts, the ability to move things with his mind, make a force field out of nothing and to manipulate medal to his wishes."  
"That's so cool!" Noah gaps.

"Yes it is." I agree. "Chase was the youngest of the group although he was much more powerful than his teammates, who also happened to be his older brother and sister. His sister Bea and his brother Andrew weren't very nice to their younger brother. You see Bea and Andrew had more physical powers. Bea was as fast a light and Andrew could pick up dump trucks like it was nothing. Andrew often threw his brother around and Bea would pick on him. They called him names and cut him down. But he still loved them with all his heart. He would do anything for them. Even when they would always do anything for him. For years they fought bad guys and saved people from things like falling buildings and lasers. One day, on a simple mission, Bea and Andrew were messing around and they both ended up close to death. Now before I tell you anymore there is something you need to understand. These super bionic super humans have these bionic chips in the back of their necks. These chips give them their abilities and when one of the bionics uses two or more powers at once they chip gets stressed and it gets damaged and can kill the bionic. Well Chase had to opinion of damaging his chip or watch his siblings die because of their foolish mistakes. He, being the noble and selfless person he was, choose to risk his own safely for his siblings. This caused him to past out. At first his siblings thought it was nothing, but then smoke started to come out of his chip and they realized it was a much bigger deal than what they thought."

"Did he die?" They asks at the same time.

"No," I say flatly "Now let me finish the story. Bea and Andrew took Chase to their father who is the one who created their chips. He was able to fix him. Although Chase was banned from using his chip for a while. So life would go on. Chase wouldn't use his abilities for a couple days and everything would be alright, right. Well about 3 days later Andrew was out getting a snack from the vending machine. But when he couldn't get the snack out he decided to pick up the machine and shake it-"

"What an idiot!" Chase laughs "Doesn't Andrew know not to shake a vending machine?"

"No, he didn't" I snap at him. "Anyway back to the story. Well, he got the snack out. But his pant leg got stuck on the side and when he started to walk away the machine started to fall on top of him. Although it just so happened that Chase was walking by when he saw his brother about to be crushed by a vending machine. So what did he do? He used his bionics to keep the machine from crushing his brother. Of course, this causes his chip to implode. Andrew, Bea and their step- brother Lester bring Chase to their father."

"He makes it right?" Chase asks. I look at my son who is named after this character, he deserves to know the true ending.

"No, he died later that same night." I tell them. Noah looks happy. To him this was a super hero bedtime story. He probably didn't understand half of what I just said. But Chase on the other hand looks horrified.

"What? He died then how is he the greatest super hero ever?" He asks me.

"Because, son, he gave all he had for the ones he loved. All the way to the end. And that is what makes a hero not muscle or hustle." I tell the boy. Chase nods. I smile and get up and walk out of their room. They now know the story of their uncle, aunt and father's adventures. I just hope they will never know how real they actually were.

**The End**


End file.
